cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Holy Water Pact
The Frozen Holy Water Pact is a Mutual Defense Pact between the New Polar Order and the Christian Coalition of Countries. The Frozen Holy Water Pact was originally signed in early 2008, but the surrender terms following the War of the Coalitions forced NpO to drop the treaty. New wording and other improvements to the original were made for the resigning, which took place of June 5, 2009. Preamble Recognizing our strong friendship, and to ensure the safety of both alliances from external attacks, the Christian Coalition of Countries (CCC) and the New Polar Order (NpO) agree to these terms of mutual defense. Article I - Sovereignty Both signatories recognize that this pact is not a merger of the two alliances, and that both alliances will retain their full and complete sovereignty. Neither signatory shall take any action that could potentially infringe on the sovereignty of the other. Article II - Intelligence Both signatories recognize the importance of strong and constant communication both during war and in peace and will remain in contact through IRC, on forums, and/or through another means of communication. Both signatories agree to share information that has to do with the other, as well as any information that could be useful to the other including strategic military and economic information. If either signatory receives information detailing a threat towards the other (direct aggression, threat of war, espionage, etc.), they are obliged to inform them immediately. Article III - Defensive & Aggressive Wars Any direct attack on either signatory should be seen as an attack on both, and thus initiating the mobilization of both signatories' armed forces (this includes espionage and rogue attacks). Both signatories are obliged to provide military and financial aid to the other if requested. The respective parties are not obliged to offer assistance should either signatory alliance become involved in a conflict via other treaties with other alliances or blocs. Either signatory alliance may offer assistance in such an event but any assistance would be voluntary. The respective parties are not prohibited from attacking the others' treaty partners if situation warranted respective parties in doing so. While diplomacy is advised before then, we understand it happens. Article IV - Ideological Concern This pact is considered null and void if it forces the participants into a situation that requires them to defend an ideology that is contrary to the ideology of the participating alliance. Article V - Non-Aggression Neither signatory will take actions that could potentially damage the other. Neither will provide aid or sanctuary to any enemy of the other signatory despite their relationship with that enemy. Neither will engage in attacks, either through military or espionage, against the other and will work to resolve any disputes that may from time to time emerge between their respective members. Article VI - Cancellation If either signatory wishes to terminate these accords, they must provide the other with at least 48 hours notice, at which time both signatories will enter into discussions to determine if reasons for termination can be resolved. If they cannot, the termination of the accords will proceed 48 hours from the date of announcement. Any violation of these accords is grounds for immediate termination, but discussion to resolve the problem is strongly encouraged. Signatures Signed for the New Polar Order, AlmightyGrub, Emperor Zbaldwin, Regent Dajobo, Minister of Truth Jphillips, Deputy Minister of Truth Darth Actorbass, Minister of Peace Goalintos, Deputy Minister of Love Ski11585, Minister of Plenty John Rocker, Deputy Minister of Plenty Carfre Inpor, Foreign Affairs Officer Signed for the Christian Coalition of Countries, Slave2Jesus, Chancellor Jelly Doughnut, Vice-Chancellor RulerII, Minister of Foreign Affairs buzzboygt, Minister of Defense Mattheus, Minister of Internal Affairs Category:Christian Coalition of Countries Category:New Polar Order Category:Treaties